falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OvaltinePatrol/Fallout 2 Canon
Fallout 2 established some of the Fallout canon, and we've already picked what parts of Fallout 3 apply to our fanon. What we don't have is an accepted Fallout 2 canon. I suggest we pick the outcomes that ensure the survival of as many locations and people as possible without making the wasteland a better, safer place overall. This leaves plenty of interesting things to be done without having to come up with stuff out of wholecloth, whereas if the Chosen One was the ultimate good guy it makes the wasteland a bit more boring for our purposes. Along those lines, I say we go with the following: * The Chosen One caused Redding to ally with New Reno. * The Chosen One allied with the Bishops but killed John Bishop. * The Chosen One helped the Slags and Modoc join together. * The Den was left under Slaver Guild control. * Broken Hills did not erupt into racial violence. * Intelligent Deathclaws were killed. * The Squat joined NCR. * The Chosen One infiltrated Navarro and stole what he needed without killing everyone there. * Modoc and the Slags work together to become a revitalized agricultural center. * The Chosen One employed Badger to hack the Shi computers to refuel the tanker. Neither the Shi or the Hubologists get the Vertibird plans. AHS-9, Ken Lee, and the Emperor all survive. Furthermore, the Chosen One does not resolve the city's martial arts feud. Another thing I think should be included has to do with the nature of the priorities of the New Reno endings. If Angela or Leslie Anne Bishop were impregnated, that ending took priority over all other New Reno endings. This allows for the Wrights to take over the Sierra Army Depot without killing all the other families or turning New Reno into a model community, AND it allows them to take on the role of the biggest arms dealers in the West until the rise of the Van Graffs from J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG and Van Buren. Vault City gets tricky. Most endings either involve the city becoming more powerful or joining NCR in a disadvantageous way. Personally, I'd prefer NCR to not get that far north. I suggest we go with the Gecko Power Plant being repaired but not optimized. The Plant no longer endagers Vault City, prompting them to leave the ghouls alone, but not being able to use it to expand. Vault City is also saved from Bishop's raiders. Possible Companion Fates: * Cassidy: Joins the Chosen One, dies due to his bad heart after the destruction of the Oil Rig. Or, he lives out his days with the Tanker Vagrants. * Lenny: Returns to Gecko to share his tales. * Marcus: Travels eastward with Sulik, parts ways and continues on his own. * Myron: Dies a year after the destruction of the Oil Rig as per his ending. * Sulik: Continues his search for his sister, eventually going east. * Skynet: The Chosen One concludes that Skynet is a creepy bastard and destroys or reprograms it. * Vic: Moves to the Vault City courtyard after the destruction of the Oil Rig. Davin and Miria did not join the Chosen One. The two cyberdogs live out their days in New Arroyo. Any ideas? What do you think?